


Risk Assessment

by corpsefluid



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Frottage, Gynecomastia, M/M, Somnophilia, blatant self-justification, obvious consent issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsefluid/pseuds/corpsefluid
Summary: More fun to sleep with your face buried in some tits than leaning on a guy’s shoulder, even if those tits were also a guy’s tits.They didn’t exactly feel all that different from a girl’s now anyway.





	Risk Assessment

**Author's Note:**

> There was a kink meme prompt, I was inspired, then realised it might not quite meet the brief. So anonymous archive posting is go.

As the softest thing in the room to lean on in most cells, Hatred ended up being used as a pillow perhaps a little more often than he was entirely comfortable with. Though it made it easy to keep track of Doc when he dozed off too.

Hatred didn’t give it much thought when Doc started migrating from leaning on his shoulder, to leaning on his chest.

It took a few times before it occurred to Hatred why it was happening. As big as the tits were getting (hell, he’d had to get sized for a goddamn bra just the other week,) he still mostly just thought of them as his chest. Regardless of anything he might have done in private, it didn’t immediately occur to him anyone else might enjoy his tits as, well, tits.

It was kind of understandable though, more fun to sleep with your face buried in some tits than leaning on a guy’s shoulder, even if those tits were also a guy’s tits. They didn’t exactly feel all that different from a girl’s now anyway.

The problem at hand, was that Doctor Venture had started groping one of Hatred’s tits in his sleep.

Hatred would have ignored it, he was half asleep at the time and getting prissy about it meant waking up, except the growth had made them real fucking sensitive.

Even if it hadn’t been _A While_ , he’d have been hard pressed to ignore the impromptu breast massage he was getting. Since it certainly had been _A While_ though, it wasn’t long before the manhandling started stirring up other reactions than just waking him up a little.

Hatred aught to wake Doc up, get him to lay off…

On the other hand, letting it go on just a little longer wouldn’t hurt. It wasn’t like it was gay or nothing, Doc was just touching his chest.

Then Doc snuggled down in his sleep, pressing his hip between Hatred’s legs just the right way and _fffffffffuuuuuuuck_ \- Hatred sucked in air to avoid making an extremely incriminating noise. That bit of pressure made it clear he was well past the point of just concealing a halfie, he was definitely completely hard and it was all he could do not to move his hips to get a little more pressure on his dick.

Doctor Venture groaned in his sleep, expanding the damp patch of drool forming against Hatred’s chest as he mumbled in his sleep. He was still unconscious.

This had gone way past an annoyance and all the way into being downright distracting, but if Hatred got up to jerk off he’d wake Doc up and have to tough out the blue balls instead. If he left things at this, he’d have to tough it out too. But if he could just…

And if he didn’t wake up Doc it’d be no harm done.

_No harm, no foul._

It was a hostage situation, keeping the Doc close was part of the job, so if he just pulled Doc that little bit closer and adjusted himself for a better angle, well, he was just doing his job wasn’t he.

Hatred gritted his teeth and shuddered with the friction, trying to shift his hips to get more without waking Doc.

Venture could be a light sleeper for some things and slept like the dead for others. It was hard to tell just how much he could push it.

Then again, Doc would have a whole lot more to explain than Hatred if he did wake up. Hatred would be the guy who got wood in his sleep, and little Rusty would have to explain feeling up another man in his sleep.

Maybe, just maybe it wasn’t as risky as it seemed.

And fuck if maybe a little risk might be worth it, not just for something to rub his cock up against, but actually having a warm, living body between his legs and actually being touched by another human being were increasingly appealing. ‘Specially now Princess Tinyfeet had reasserted her choice to leave.

Maybe he really was that fucking lonely and he’d just take what he could get instead of contemplating the bullshit that usually came to mind when he debated whether to cry or masturbate when it was late at night and he was trying not to have a drink.

Hatred rolled his hips, slowly and deliberately, enough for him to feel it but not so much he’d jostle Doc. Each motion that didn’t wake him up just building Hatred’s confidence to continue.

His breathing picked up a bit and he could feel sweat dripping down between both his shoulders and his breasts, but he determinedly kept quiet. Stuffing his knuckles in his mouth to bite down on as he reached his peak, silently coming in his pants.

He’d made a mess of his under-shorts and it’d be a pain in the ass to clean up when they eventually got out, but hey, he didn’t wake Doc and the come down from his orgasm made it easy to nod off without dwelling on whatever the hell he’d just done. _Despite_ the continued interference with his breasts.

Fuck it, it was just his chest.


End file.
